As a conventional technology related to vehicle seat air-conditioning devices, for example there is the device disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A vehicle seat air-conditioning device of Patent Literature 1 includes an air-conditioning device formed of a ventilator and a heat exchanger disposed in a vehicle seat, a camera that photographs a seated occupant who is a passenger sitting in the vehicle seat, and a controller that controls the air-conditioning device.
Then, the controller sets the operation of the air-conditioning device to a normal mode when the size of the body of the passenger, which is obtained based on an image of the camera, is less than a reference value. Conversely, the controller sets the operation of the air-conditioning device to a limited mode, in which the operating output is limited as compared to the normal mode, when the size of the body of the passenger is at or above the reference value.